the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Opera Land
'''Opera Land '''is a theme park with rides and attractions dedicated to Opera TV, specifically the Opera TV Hero Universe. Park overview Opera Entrance Opera Entrance is the area that guests will arrive in upon entry to the park. The entrance is done in a red-carpet style, and features the Opera Land logo (a letter "O" with the seven Jackals in it) as well as the pillar forms of Peter Bluepillar and Pamela Greenpillar, as briefly seen at the end of The Story of the Singing Pillars. The paths in this area are patterned with images of every Opera TV hero. The attractions in this area are: * Opera Land Stage (a stage where various shows are performed) ** Character Plays *** The Jackals In A Movie Adventure: Presidentrouble! - LIVE! *** You Can Exercise With The Bastulins Too! *** Cooking Cuties: Into The Wilderness LIVE! *** Cooking Cuties Baking School *** Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower LIVE! *** A Floweriffic Opera Land Day with Daffy *** Treasure Divers: Treasure of the Ice Caves LIVE! *** Treasure Divers Diving School ** Character meet-and-greets ** Foot Fetish Theatre (a "hidden" show featuring a "sexy" woman doing things with her feet to please the audience) * Secret Tram (a tram hidden within a large building that escorted troublemakers to Death Row, defunct) Jackal Corner The park itself is divided into four "corners", each based on an Opera TV Hero Universe show from Phase 1. The first of these is Jackal Corner, based on The Jackals. Its paths are made of smooth stone. Its attractions are as follows: * Jackal Kiddie Koaster (a small rollercoaster intended for younger visitors) * Jackal Snacka-teria (a cafe that serves replicas of the food items the Jackals are often seen with on the show) Bastulin Corner Bastulin Corner is an area based on The Bastulins. Its paths are made from dirt and stones, and visitors are encouraged to walk on them barefoot. Its attractions are as follows: * Bastu-Blasters (a dark ride where players shoot targets that resemble Technomancers) * Bastu-Bites (a cafe that offers only vegan-friendly food) Flame Icarus Corner Flame Icarus Corner is an area based on The Flame Icarus. Its paths are carpeted segments of red, orange and yellow so that anyone walking barefoot in Bastulin Corner has something soft to step onto before putting their shoes back on. Its attractions are as follows: * The Flame Speeder (a launched rollercoaster) * Mentor Jake's Cooking Pot (a restaurant that specialises in hot meals) Blade Crew Corner Blade Crew Corner is an area based on Blade and Crew. Its paths are smooth stone yet again, but painted gold. This is the only "Corner" of Opera Land to not have an eatery. Its attractions are as follows: * Blade Crew Coaster (a combination of a rollercoaster and a dark ride wherein riders spy on the 12 Groups) * Blade VR Mission (a virtual-reality dark ride where riders join the Blade Crew on a mission) Death Row (defunct) Death Row was an area of Opera Land that was only accessible to troublemakers. It had the appearance of a graveyard, which suited the land's purpose of executing troublemakers. The land was closed in the episode Enter Opera Land after Peach Toadstool, princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, issued a statement ordering Opera Land owner Peter Opera to shut it down. Its attractions were: * Say Goodbye (the land's flagship attraction, where riders would be killed by being dropped into the planet's mantle) * Flipper-Dippers (boats that sailed around a fixed track and flipped over to attempt to drown the riders at certain points) Appearances The theme park appeared in the episode Enter Opera Land, wherein Hafu Evans, Rosalina Evans, and Shary Brown entered the park in an attempt to find out about Death Row. With the help of Erin Esurance, in disguise as park employee Carmen Overture, the party formulated a plan to have Shary go on Say Goodbye in order to have a firsthand account of its existence. Category:Main series Category:Locations Category:Theme parks Category:Opera Army Category:Opera Land